


[Vid] Hook and Line

by abby82



Category: Superman (1940), Superman (Fleischer cartoons)
Genre: Animation, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hook and Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chagrined (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



> Created for KRIM aka chagrined for festivids 2010 vid exchange challenge (official pinch hit). 
> 
> **Song:** "Hook and Line" by The Kills  
>  **Source:** Superman cartoons, Fleischer Studios (1941, 1942)  
>  **Length:** 2:10 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnErkGI1A94) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149937054) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/62486.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139203685487/title-hook-and-line-vidder)

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
